Express $0.0279$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.0279$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{279}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $279$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{279}{10000}$